Hana's Eyes
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Aku memang membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Namun, mata itu memperlihatkan banyak hal untukku. Sakura." Special fic for my beloved embun pagi. RnR!


**Naruto © ****Kishimoto Masashi**

_—a present for my beloved sissy. And for myself. August 12th and 13th are our lucky numbers._

AU. Multichapter. Kakashi & Sakura _fic._

_Taken from the same title from Maksim Mrvica's 'Hana's Eyes'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hana's Eyes<br>**"—_artinya bunga, 'kan?"_

_by _ceruleanday

* * *

><p><strong>(satu)<strong>

Hatake Sakumo. Seorang pria berusia empat puluhan. Memiliki kontur wajah keras dan perawakan yang menyenangkan. Rambutnya tak menandakan betapa tua ia sekarang. Itu asli dan murni—bukan hasil cat ataupun minyak rambut palsu dari toko loakan. Dan, itu juga bukan uban. Dahulu, ia adalah pria dengan sejuta talenta. Mampu bekerja di banyak bidang. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi incaran banyak pemilik perusahaan kecil hingga besar. Namun, ia selalu menghasilkan uang sesuai dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Ia tak'kan meminta bila tak diberi. Sungguh, pria ini adalah satu di antara sejuta manusia yang terlahir dengan membawa gen kesempurnaan luar maupun dalam.

Dahulu, Hatake Sakumo menikahi seorang wanita berkebangsaan Turkhmenistan. Sedikit menjorok di wilayah Balkan. Kebudayaan yang bertolak belakang, tetapi keduanya mampu menghasilkan seorang anak lelaki sehat dan—tampan.

Hatake Kakashi namanya. Pria berusia empat puluh tahunan itu berhasil membesarkan putra satu-satunya hingga ke jenjang pendidikan sembilan tahun. Beberapa tahun setelah Kakashi kecil lahir, istrinya harus pergi meninggalkannya ke sebuah tempat di mana konon katanya para ruh berkumpul. Ia sangat sedih. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Hatake Sakumo harus membesarkan Kakashi kecil seorang diri. Mendidiknya menjadi lelaki kuat dan berkepribadian menyenangkan seperti dirinya—_dahulu._

Ya. Dahulu.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Hatake Sakumo adalah pria menyenangkan. Adalah pria dengan sejuta senyum bagi mereka yang bersedih. Adalah pria dengan kerendahan hati, kesabaran, dan kedermawanan yang tak ada kalah bandingannya dengan siapapun. Itu masih _dahulu_. Sangat dahulu.

Hatake Sakumo berusia tiga puluh delapan tahun. Ia menikahi seorang wanita berkebangsaan Jepang. Wanita yang dahulu ada teman masa kecilnya. Kesedihan yang ditanggungnya selama kurang lebih enam belas tahun telah meraup seluruh nalar dan logikanya. Ia merasa benar-benar kehilangan. Ia butuh _seseorang _yang bisa menemaninya, selain Kakashi remaja. Tak lama, wanita berambut merah itu datang. Ia mengenakan _dress _sederhana di musim panas bersama dengan sekeranjang buah di tangannya. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan ramah. Ia memberi senyum pada satu-satunya pria muda yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kakashi remaja tak suka. Ia pergi dari rumah semenjak wajah asing itu menginvasi seluruh isi pikiran ayahnya. Ia hanya butuh ibu biologisnya—mau itu sudah mati atau masih hidup. Baginya, Sakumo sudah cukup. Tak perlu ada yang lain.

Ia menolak kehadiran wanita itu. Membuat gaduh dengan ayahnya selama seminggu penuh. Tak kembali dari rumah selama dua malam. Sekembalinya, ia tak hanya menemukan foto ibu biologisnya yang terlupakan. Melainkan juga, sebuah foto keluarga kecil yang tak dikenalnya. Ayahnya, wanita itu, dan—

—_Hana_.

Si _bunga _kecil berambut merah muda. Gadis cilik yang telah berani mengambil alih apa yang seharusnya adalah milik seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Ayahnya menatap kebencian mutlak yang terpancar jelas di kedua mata Kakashi remaja. Keributan terjadi dan tak dielakkan. Hubungan ayah dan anak sudah terlihat kabur di mata keduanya. Kini, tak ada lagi satu-satunya anak lelaki berambut keperakan itu di kediaman Hatake. Yang ada hanya wanita berambut merah dan putri yang dibawa dari pernikahannya yang sebelumnya.

Hatake Kakashi menjadi pria pembenci. Berbeda seperti ayahnya. _Dahulu._

Hatake Sakumo telah gagal mendidik putranya.

Dan, Hatake Kakashi sangat membenci _Hana_.

Si _bunga_ yang tak pernah tersenyum itu.

* * *

><p>Pria itu mendengar bunyi suara intercom dari apartemennya. Sedikit lebih luas untuk dirinya yang hanya tinggal seorang diri. Ia masih mengabaikan untuk beberapa menit ke depan suara mengganggu itu. Mimpinya sudah begitu jauh dan ia tak rela membiarkannya terpotong begitu saja. Karena, sebentar lagi, ia pasti bisa membuka pintu yang tak kunjung dapat dibukanya di mimpi-mimpinya yang telah lalu. Sinar mentari bersama bunyi paruh burung pipit ikut mengaburkan jalan lurusnya menuju ke arah pintu.<p>

"_Kusso._" kutuknya. Perlu beberapa menit hingga kedua matanya berakomodasi penuh—memandangi isi kamarnya yang terlalu penuh dan sangat berantakan. Entah sudah berapa malam ia habiskan di bar-bar kelas medium hingga rasa penatnya usai dengan cepat. Sayangnya, tak ada yang pernah berhasil. Sekalipun dengan tambahan kencan buta.

Kaki jenjangnya menyentuh lantai kamar yang dingin. Ia melirik jam dan menemukan waktu yang masih terlalu pagi untuknya terbangun. Naas, suara intercom masih bergema nyaring di seluruh penjuru apartemennya.

"_Hai', hai', _aku datang."

Menurutnya, yang menyalakan intercom pasti hanya si pengantar susu dan koran. Selalu begitu setiap waktu. Hanya, waktunya terlalu pagi. _Pagi _bagi Hatake Kakashi, tentunya. Ah, jika pagi menurut pria berambut perak ini dimulai di pukul sembilan. Maka, pukul delapan pagi masih terlalu _pagi_.

Ia mengintip dari balik lubang kaca di pintu. Tetapi, tak menemukan siapapun. Penasaran, ia segera menarik si gagang pintu. Tak ada susu maupun koran. Aneh.

"Hm? Surat? _Che_. Surat hutang lagi, hn?" ujarnya malas. Rambut keperakannya mencuat melawan arah gravitasi.

Langkahnya berakhir di tepi meja penggiling kopi. Matanya setengah terpejam dan rasa pening masih menguasai kepalanya. Terasa begitu berat seperti ditahan oleh sebuah beton seberat lima kwintal. Ia menenggak isi cangkirnya yang mengepul sembari mengecek lingkaran hitam di kantung matanya melalui cermin.

"_Hah... _sungguh hidup yang terlalu monoton. Hm." Ia menarik kursi makan dan terduduk di atasnya. "Berhentilah bermimpi, Kakashi. Kau bukan lagi remaja labil." Terakhir, seluruh isi cangkir kopinya telah memasuki isi lambungnya yang kosong. Rasa pening sedikit berkurang—setidaknya ia bisa mengurangi jumlah aspirin yang dikonsumsinya secara berlebihan beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Ia tak harus membuka lembaran kertas yang tersembunyi oleh amplop berwarna putih gading itu. Hanya nama tertuju tanpa pengirim. Kemudian, sebuah cap asing yang diabaikannya. Ia bergerak maju ke arah kabinet, memilih-milih satu dari antara ratusan koleksi novel yang disukainya semenjak remaja. Bagi Kakashi, membaca adalah hobi lain yang akan membunuh waktunya yang konstan dan monoton. Jika ia bosan, ia bisa pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menguras isi dompetnya kemudian.

Ia menggapai sofa empuk di pelataran ruang tamu apartemennya. Menyandarkan kepala dan mencari posisi nyaman. Beberapa lembar halaman buku baru saja dibukanya dan sebuah dering telpon mengangetkannya.

"Ya? Hm. Hatake Kakashi di sini. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

Kakashi butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna suara sumbang di balik telepon. Ia tak merespon setelahnya. Karena... ia sudah sangat terlambat menghadiri pemakaman ayahnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia paham mengapa ia selalu gagal mencapai pintu di dalam mimpinya itu. Sebab, detik berikutnya saat ia terbangun, pintu itu akan menampilkan sebuah memori ataupun masa depan yang tak diinginkannya terjadi. Ia melihat ayahnya—ayah yang begitu disayanginya sekaligus dibencinya telah berada di antara jemaat yang bersenandung lirih.

* * *

><p>"Kami terpaksa menitipkan putri Hatake Sakumo-<em>san <em>pada Anda, Kakashi-_san_."

Ia berada di sebuah ruangan putih dengan _cushion _empuk beserta pot-pot kecil berisi tanaman aromatherapy. Di hadapannya, seorang pria berkacamata bernama Ebisu menjelaskan banyak hal yang sama sekali tak dapat dipahaminya sejak awal. Ia tak benar-benar menyimak apa yang diutarakan pria berkacamata itu. Gelar _notaris _yang dipegang pria berambut klimis itu sama sekali tak menarik perhatiannya pula.

"Hatake Kakashi-_san, _apa Anda mendengarkan saya?"

"Ah."

Bunyi pena yang diletakkan di atas meja membuat kesadaran Kakashi kembali. Ia mengamati kerutan tipis di antara dua alis Ebisu. Hal itulah yang menarik baginya.

"Apa Anda menyimak apa yang saya jelaskan sedari tadi?" tanya Ebisu sekali lagi.

Dengan jujur, Kakashi menggeleng. "_Iie. _Tidak sama sekali." Jawaban Kakashi makin membuat kerutan di alis Ebisu bertambah. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

Ebisu menghela nafas panjang dan menumpukan buku-buku jemarinya di dagu. Ia mengangguk. Kakashi melanjutkan. "Kenapa aku harus mengasuh anak perempuan itu? Kami bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Lagipula... dia sudah bukan lagi seorang bocah. Dengan usianya yang nyaris menginjak enam belas tahun, ia semestinya sudah bisa melanjutkan hidupnya sendiri."

Pria itu membiarkan keheningan menyapa sebentar. Ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah surat wasiat. Tepatnya, surat peninggalan Hatake Sakumo sebelum ia wafat oleh penyakit liver yang dideritanya sejak lama. Kakashi tak berniat membuka surat itu dengan inisiatifnya. Sang notaris mengambil alih. "Di sini tertulis jelas, Kakashi-_san_. '_Hingga Hatake Sakura berusia tujuh belas tahun, seluruh kewajiban untuk melindungi dan menjaganya tetap berada pada tangan seorang Hatake. Imbalannya adalah enam puluh lima persen harta kekayaanku adalah milik Hatake yang bersedia melakukan itu untuk gadis cilikku. Tertanda, Hatake Sakumo_'. Bagaimana, hm?"

"Aneh." kilah Kakashi sembari menyandarkan punggung di sandaran _cushion-_nya. "Mana ibunya?" tudingnya dengan tatapan menyudutkan. Rupanya, kebencian itu masih menguras perasaannya. "Jika ibunya saja sudah cukup, tidakkah harta ayahku akan jatuh _seluruhnya _ke tangan perempuan itu, hm?"

Ebisu paham pria di hadapannya bukanlah pria dengan sedikit pertanyaan. Kakashi tergolong cerdas untuk pria pengangguran sepertinya. Pengangguran oleh alasan sepele seperti memukuli anak bosnya yang kurang ajar. _Ah, _ke mana Kakashi kecil yang selalu baik hati terhadap sesama? Tidak. Kakashi _kecil _itu sudah hilang terkubur oleh keputusasaan dan kekecewaan. Hanya, sekarang rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan saat tak ada lagi yang ingin diingatnya. Ayahnya—Hatake Sakumo—telah tiada. Untuk selamanya.

Ia jauh terkungkung dalam kekecawaan. Kecewa oleh kebodohannya sendiri.

Bunyi tik-tok jam berbandul mengembalikan alam bawah sadar Kakashi ke titik fokus semula. Ebisu sudah tak berada tepat di kursinya. Ia menghilang.

"Hiraki-_san_—ibu anak perempuan satu-satunya Hatake Sakumo—sudah meninggalkan kediaman kecil Hatake itu ke alam _sana _terlebih dahulu, Kakashi-_san_. Kurasa, keduanya sudah bertemu—di alam _lain_." Suara Ebisu menggema pelan di sudut ruangannya. Jemarinya menarik tirai jendela yang menutup sebagian besar akses cahaya menyinari ruang itu. "Tidakkah semestinya Anda mengingatnya, Kakashi-_san_? Ataukah—ah, tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Aku membenci wanita itu. Itu 'kan jawaban yang kau inginkan?"

Si pria berambut klimis menaikkan rangka _specs-_nya yang melorot. Pandangannya sepenuhnya terarah pada tubuh tegap Kakashi di ujung pintu. Nampaknya, tanpa berbicara pun, Kakashi sudah tahu hal-hal selanjutnya yang akan diutarakannya. Sungguh seorang Hatake. Mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, Ebisu hanya menggeleng. Ia tak menanggapi hingga jemari pucat sang Hatake bergerak membuka gagang emas pintu.

"Surat-surat kuasanya sudah saya kirim tiga hari yang lalu ke alamat apartemen Anda. Beruntung jika Anda masih menyimpannya. Sebab, di dalamnya, tertera juga nominal yang akan Anda dapatkan dari urusan '_menjaga dan melindungi' _gadis kecil almarhum Hatake Sakumo-_san_." Langkah Kakashi tertahan. "Saya tidak akan memaksa Anda, Kakashi-_san. _Tapi... jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Maksud saya ialah—_Anda _butuh peninggalan-peninggalan Ayah Anda, bukan?"

"_Che." _tukas Kakashi kasar. Separuh tubuhnya telah berada di lingkungan luar.

"Jangan munafik, Kakashi. Kau butuh uang untuk menutupi lubang-lubang yang sudah kau buat itu. Tidak?"

Ebisu mengubah beberapa kata penghormatan yang diberikannya untuk Kakashi. Warna wajahnya berubah gelap oleh perpendaran sinar mentari di sore hari. Bukan hanya itu. Wajahnya memberi tanda pemaksaan untuk Kakashi. Memaksa Kakashi menerima secara jujur kata-katanya. Berikutnya, bahu seorang Hatake Kakashi menegang. Ebisu merasa telah menang.

"Waktu Anda tinggal dua hari untuk memutuskan sebelum saya membawa Sakura-_san _ke apartemen Anda. Kami benar-benar menginginkan jawaban 'iya' dari Anda, Kakashi-_san._ Lagipula—" Ebisu kembali ke kursi kebesarannya. Membuka-buka lembaran surat kuasa yang diurusinya belakangan ini. "—saya rasa, tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen ukuran medium yang kurang terurus dengan baik setiap harinya. Mengingat Anda juga tipikal pria pekerja serabutan. Siapa yang akan membukakan pintu saat Anda pulang ke rumah? Siapa yang akan menyediakan makan malam saat Anda merasa telah begitu lelah untuk membuka masakan kaleng yang sudah kadaluwarsa itu? Dan, menyiapkan air hangat untuk Anda berendam, hm?"

Konfrontasi Ebisu benar-benar menyita logika Kakashi untuk menimbang-nimbang secara holistik. _Sialan pria berkacamata itu_, kutuk Kakashi kemudian.

"Jadi?" lanjut Ebisu. Senyum penuh kemenangan tertera di belah bibirnya.

"Bawa anak itu besok."

Terakhir, bunyi pintu yang dibanting kasar menjadi bukti akan kekalahan Kakashi di hari itu.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu tak berbicara satu patah kata pun. Ia tak bisu dan tak tuli. Ia hanya tak ingin memperdengarkan vokal yang dimilikinya pada yang lain. Hal itu diputuskannya tak lama setelah mendiang ibunya mengatakan akan pergi meninggalkan dunia selamanya. Diskriminasi yang diperolehnya di sekolah dan lingkungan rumah menandakan betapa lemah dan bodoh dirinya. Ia tak semestinya berada di antara seorang Hatake. Sebab, keluarga Hatake adalah keluarga yang sangat terhormat. Satu cela akan menjadi bahan bualan untuk waktu-waktu yang tak tetap.<p>

Ia bahkan tak mengenal siapa ayah biologisnya. Yang diketahuinya hanya sang ibu—Kaa-_san _yang sangat disayanginya. Namun, sang Kaa-_san _sudah tak ada lagi. Ayah tirinya pun jua pergi ke langit sana. Ia kembali sendiri. Sama seperti ketika ia tersudutkan di pojok kelas untuk semalaman penuh. Karena warna rambutnya yang aneh, ia disebut _bakemono_. Namun, ia _hana_. Ia bunga yang tak sepantasnya dihakimi sebagai monster. Ia—Sakura.

Cahaya kecil menyusup melalui lubang yang terbentuk di kaca jendela kamarnya. Seluruh isinya sudah rapi dan siap untuk ditinggalkannya. Satu tas tangan yang dibawanya bersama sebuah tas koper berada di ujung pintu yang terbuka. Gadis itu sempat berbalik dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Seakan berterima kasih pada tuan baik hati yang bersedia memberinya tempat tinggal sementara hingga tiba saatnya ia diambil oleh seorang Hatake—sesuai kata-kata dalam wasiat sang almarhum ayah.

Diliriknya seorang pria berambut klimis bernama Ebisu yang mengangkat tas kopernya. Dari belakang, gadis itu mengikuti.

"Jangan khawatir. Orang ini akan merawatmu dengan baik untuk satu tahun ke depan. Setelahnya, kau bisa memutuskan sendiri ingin tinggal bersama siapa. Ah, mungkin setiba di kota dan mendapatkan sekolah baru, lalu juga seorang—um, _kekasih _mungkin—kau bisa tinggal bersamanya. Haha. Aku hanya bercanda." ujar Ebisu yang sedang menuruni undakan anak tangga ke lantai satu. "Setidaknya, orang ini adalah Hatake yang kau kenal. Tidak seperti Hatake-Hatake lain yang—_well, _kau tahu itu."

Si gadis tetap diam. Sebagian besar poni merah mudanya menutup kedua mata indahnya yang entah berwarna apa. Rambut panjangnya hanya terikat asal-asalan seperti buntut kuda di ujungnya. Gadis itu selalu menunduk ketika berjalan, terlebih jika ditatap. Kaus lengan panjang bersama rok kotak-kotak selutut miliknya cukup pas di badan cekingnya. Untuk ukuran remaja berusia lima belas tahun, gadis itu cukup kurus, seperti tidak pernah makan selama berhari-hari.

Ebisu bercuap-cuap sepanjang perjalanan menuju wagon miliknya yang terparkir di depan penginapan khusus untuk anak-anak terlantar. Suasana suram kini tergantikan oleh teriknya mentari di pagi hari. Gadis itu cukup menyunggingkan senyum lemahnya.

"Ayo, kau bisa naik sekarang. Aku akan membawamu pada seseorang yang—akan _menjaga dan melindungimu._" Dengan senyum, Ebisu berkata. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Orang ini juga sangat dekat dengan almarhum ayahmu. _Dulu_, kurasa."

Mesin wagon berbunyi pelan. Keempat rodanya mulai berjalan hati-hati. Perlahan demi perlahan, ada ketakutan yang hinggap di hati gadis yang memilih tuk duduk di kursi tengah. Sebelumnya, tak ada satu pun Hatake selain almarhum ayahnya yang bersedia menyapa penuh senyum dirinya. Tatapan para Hatake itu selalu mengintimidasi dan merendahkan dirinya. Ia selalu takut pada mereka. Namun, apakah orang yang dimaksud Ebisu adalah Hatake yang benar-benar _berbeda _dari Hatake-Hatake itu? Lalu, sekiranya siapakah dia?

Pertanyaan gadis itu tak terjawab hingga wagon mereka menepi di pusat keramaian kota. Mata gadis itu berbinar penuh rasa senang melihat suasana pusat kota yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Namun, suaranya tak menunjukkan kekaguman sama sekali. Ia tetap diam seribu kata.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju wilayah sedikit _downtown. _Berada di tepi kota yang lumayan sepi. Hanya ada bangunan toko beserta restoran mini yang baru saja buka. Namun, jauh lebih familier dibanding pusat kota yang berisik.

"Kita sampai."

Berada di antara deretan apartemen dan rumah susun, keduanya menuruni wagon. Ebisu membawa tas koper gadis itu hingga tiba di _front office _bangunan. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah mana saja, memerhatikan tiap jengkal dan sudut suasana bangunan yang hangat itu. Beberapa orang tua berjalan menuruni tangga dan menyapa si _fornt officer _bersama dengan seorang anak kecil yang berkeliaran ke mana saja. Perasaan seperti ini begitu dirindukannya. Sangat dirindukannya.

"Oke, kita bisa ke atas sekarang. Hanya saja, elevatornya sedang diperbaiki. Katanya, hanya bisa digunakan untuk dua orang saja. Aku akan membawa tas kopermu ke lantai lima—tepat di kamar orang ini. Apa—"

Tangan gadis itu menahan Ebisu menggapai tangga manual. Langkah kecil si gadis cukup meringankan bebannya. "Oke. _Gomenne, _Sakura-_san. _Kalau begitu, kau bisa menggunakan tangga. Nomor kamar orang ini 504. Oke?"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengangguk dan segera menaiki undakan anak tangga. Ebisu pun menuju arah elevator sembari mengangkat tas koper Sakura yang lumayan berat.

Langkah-langkah sepatu buatan tangan itu tak memberi efek suara. Beberapa anak tangga telah dinaikinya perlahan. Ia menemukan lantai dua dan masih melangkah. Tiga dan empat. Ia berhenti sebentar dan mengambil nafas karena lelah. Punggungnya bersandar di pegangan tangan tangga kemudian menghapus bulir-bulir keringat yang terjatuh dari pelipisnya. Diaduk-aduknya isi tas tangan miliknya, namun tak dapat menemukan saputangan itu.

Sebuah saputangan lain terjulur untuknya. Wajahnya hanya meninggi berapa senti saja. Bahkan, kedua matanya tak benar-benar menatap balik mata si pemberi saputangan. Yang diketahuinya, orang di depannya ini adalah orang yang sangat tinggi, berpostur tegap, dan memakai _black jeans_. Pasti lelaki.

"Ini. Ambillah. Seka keringatmu itu dengan saputanganku. Tidak dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa."

Balasan si gadis untuk pemilik suara berat itu hanya anggukan lemah. Kemudian, lelaki itu berlalu menuruni undakan tangga. Rasanya, ingin sekali mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Namun, lagi-lagi, ia tak bisa—tak ingin mengeluarkan suara itu dari pita suara miliknya. Ia... Ia terlalu takut. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan, melirik dari sudut ekor matanya, dan mendapati warna keperakan bercahaya. Kemudian, kontur wajah sempurna untuk seorang pria baik hati. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa pernah melihat pria itu di suatu tempat. Tapi, sudah sangat lama sekali.

Sesegera mungkin, Sakura berlari menaiki undakan anak tangga yang tersisa. Mendapatkan Ebisu yang telah berada tepat di sebuah pintu apartemen.

"Ah. Kurasa, aku harus pergi sekarang, Sakura-_san. _Bosku tiba-tiba menelepon dan memintaku untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke kantor. Masalahnya hanya—" Ebisu tampak bingung. Sakura mengamati gerak-geriknya yang sedang berpikir. "—aku berulang kali memencet bel apartemen orang yang akan merawatmu mulai hari ini. Akan tetapi, tampaknya tak ada respon sama sekali. Kurasa, orang itu sedang pergi." ujarnya. "_Jeez, _sudah kubilang tuk tetap berada di apartemen. Dasar Kakashi." omelnya setengah berbisik sembari memencet-mencet tombol dalam ponselnya. "Apakah kau bisa menunggu?" lanjutnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu telah mendudukkan dirinya tepat satu setengah meter dari pintu apartemen bernomor 504 itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum pias. Ebisu merasa begitu lega.

"_Hontou gomennasai, _Sakura-_san. _Kuharap aku bisa membantu lebih. Kalau bukan karena urusan yang terlalu mendadak ini, kita bisa menunggu sampai orang sinting ini kembali." tutur Ebisu. "_Jaa, mata atode ne_. Hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa!" serunya sembari berlari menuju elevator. Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban.

Gadis itu merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan. Entah rasanya sangat asing baginya berada di sebuah tempat yang tak pernah dikunjunginya. Menurut apa yang diketahuinya selama ini, keluarga besar Hatake selalu memilih lokasi tempat tinggal yang strategis. Baik itu dalam segi _Fengshui _maupun bisnis. Keluarga Hatake memang terkenal dengan keahlian di bidang perdagangan. Karenanya, kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari golongan _parlente_—berbeda dengan Hatake Sakumo.

Dinginnya udara di musim gugur memaksa gadis ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sendiri. Kaki-kaki kurusnya terasa beku meski belum waktunya masuk waktu petang hari. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali ia dibuat menunggu. Jika ia bukan anak yang sabar, kemungkinan besar ia akan menelepon Ebisu sesegera mungkin. Membawa lari dirinya menjauh dari sosok Hatake misterius yang konon begitu dekat dengan almarhum ayah tirinya _dahulu_. Sakura tak mengingat banyak wajah-wajah Hatake, mengingat ia segera memalingkan wajah saat suara mendecak kesal ataupun merendahkan mulai terdengar. Alasan untuk setiap kekakuan yang terjadi dalam dirinya.

"_Siapa orang itu? Apakah aku pernah mengenalnya? Siapa—_"

Tubuh dingin Sakura membeku saat kesadarannya hilang dalam sesaat. Ia tertidur dengan posisi dua lengan yang memeluk kakinya. Rambut merah muda panjang miliknya terkena kibasan angin musim gugur yang dingin—bagai lambaian bunga sakura di musim yang berlawanan.

Bunyi tapak sepatu menggema meski samar. Ada rasa hangat yang sepertinya menjalar di dadanya. Tangannya terjatuh bersama bulir airmatanya ke tanah dingin. Ia melihat dirinya bergerak tanpa diperintah. Bersama cahaya neon, gadis itu kembali terlelap dalam senyum. Ia melihat warna perak berkilau oleh sinar terang itu.

"Dasar gadis ceroboh. _Che_."

* * *

><p><strong>続く<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Fic ini mungkin berupa multichap atau two-shot. Jikalau panjang, akan saya potong lagi. Ini fic KakaSaku pertama saya. Well, saya kurang puas sebenarnya. Hiks._

_Fic ini murni saya persembahkan buat kakak saya_—**embun pagi. **_Kak Ayy, otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu! Maaf kalau hadiahnya telat sehari dari yang direncanakan. Lanjutan fic-nya akan saya apdet kilat kok. Hihi. XD_

_I'll be honoured if you all are willingly to give me any feedbacks. Feel free to do so. Especially constructive critiscm. :)_


End file.
